<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times The Charm by Fioxre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925571">Three Times The Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre'>Fioxre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1 fic, Dork Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien falling in love with Marinette thrice... until he lost count.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times The Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also alternatively titled: <br/>Three Times I fell In Love with You and the One Time I Lost Count</p><p>This entire thing is in Adrien's POV so ye<br/>d===(￣▽￣*)b</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>one</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The first time we met, you fell from the sky...quite literally.</p><p> </p><p>You introduced yourself as "madly clumsy" after hitting my head with your yoyo. (If this were an anime, I could've sworn it left giant bump)</p><p> </p><p>We were both new to this superhero gig and excitement filled me. Never have I ever felt so free. </p><p> </p><p>But there was a threat that I overlooked due to my excitement and yet you were the one who acted on it.</p><p> </p><p>All I could do was stare in awe at the girl who transformed right infront of me. This brave girl who became a ray of light, pulling me out of the darkness that I never knew I was in.</p><p> </p><p>The only thought that crossed my mind was:</p><p> </p><p>Whoever you are behind that mask,</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>two.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the first where it was love at first sight, I never knew when the second time started.</p><p> </p><p>I came across your balcony, and I needed a friend.</p><p> </p><p>You accepted me with open arms, even if you didn't need a reason to.</p><p> </p><p>I never knew when it became a habit, to visit your home at night, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed each time as we laughed at silly jokes, cried in the other's shoulder, and just simply enjoyed each other's company.</p><p> </p><p>Just simple gestures and acts of kindness here and there</p><p> </p><p>I found myself wanting to go back each time.</p><p> </p><p>Always missing the warmth you give...</p><p> </p><p>With you, I realized what home truly means...</p><p> </p><p>and I found myself at home when I'm with you.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>and that's when I realized...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm in love with you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>three.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Years passed since we gained our miraculouses. Years passed since we first met.</p><p> </p><p>And after all this time,</p><p> </p><p>we defeated hawkmoth... </p><p> </p><p>my father.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, we discovered my mother's body laying just underneath the place I used to call "home".</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>I was broken. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yet you brought me into your home.</p><p> </p><p>We didn't need words to know what the other was saying.</p><p> </p><p>We knew who the other was beneath the masks yet we never spoke a word of it.</p><p> </p><p>We didn't need to.</p><p> </p><p>Days turned to weeks and your warmth was contagious.</p><p> </p><p>I began laughing again, chuckling at the small things, and smiling when I saw you.</p><p> </p><p>We became the best of friends. Never being seen without the other.</p><p> </p><p>I found myself pieced together again, stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when I found myself at your side.</p><p> </p><p>And of course I knew,</p><p> </p><p>that I never stopped loving you.</p><p> </p><p>Yet here I am, failling once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to the birds chirping outside, signaling the start of a new day.</p><p> </p><p>Beams of sunlight hit my face through the light curtains of the dark room. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the hunger I felt in my stomach, I refuse to move from the comfort of my current position. </p><p> </p><p>It's a Sunday anyways.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>But then again, the warmth I felt in my arms persuaded me to wake</p><p> </p><p>And so I flutter my eyes open slowly. Blinking out any remnants of sleep from the past night.</p><p> </p><p>My gaze was met with another's sleeping face. Casting an ethereal glow around her, light from the morning sun reflected on her freckled skin and midnight hair.</p><p> </p><p>Never had I felt more in awe of the sight before me. </p><p> </p><p>And never will I ever stop falling in love with you</p><p> </p><p>Each and every time I wake to you in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>Each and every second that passes by when I'm with you.</p><p> </p><p>I will always fall in love with you, time and time again.</p><p> </p><p>My wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f l u f f</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>